Electric toothbrushes typically utilize a switch accessible along the exterior or body of the toothbrush that controls operation of the toothbrush. Generally, such switches have two positions, one position in which the toothbrush is not operating or “off” and another position in which the toothbrush is activated or “on.” Generally, these switches are slidable or otherwise linearly displaceable between these two positions. Such position switches have also been modified to also activate their corresponding circuits or mechanisms upon being pushed or depressed. This pushbutton feature may be provided in combination with the previously noted linear position function in a single switch.
Most consumer goods and particularly those that relate to health and beauty are packaged in retail-friendly display cartons such that the product that is being sold may be readily viewed by a consumer contemplating its purchase. Such packaging is currently used for many different brands and models of commercially available electric toothbrushes.
Multi-motion electric toothbrushes are known which are believed to provide superior cleaning efficacy. These toothbrushes often provide multiple brushing motions by two or more brush heads. In addition to the superior cleaning action, the operation of the brush and complex motion of the brush heads often generates interest in a potential purchaser of the toothbrush. That is, many consumers find the operation of the brush to be interesting to watch.
As a result of this phenomenon, the assignee of the present invention previously developed a package for an electric toothbrush that was adapted for retail display and enabled a consumer to activate the toothbrush while sealed within the package. Accordingly, an interested consumer could simply activate a packaged toothbrush by pushing the switch of the toothbrush through its packaging. Some such arrangements are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,311,837; 6,189,693; and 6,178,579, the substances of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A significant problem with such consumer friendly packaging is that the toothbrush may accidentally be activated during shipment or storage. Furthermore, it is neither practical nor economical to include actuation interlocks in the packaging or to somehow “arm” or selectively enable actuation of the toothbrush prior to retail display.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an electric toothbrush that may utilize current retail packaging approaches and may be activated after packaging, yet which would not be prone to accidental or unintended activation particularly while in its package.